Lightning Strikes
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Harry wasn't too surprised that she got betrayed, it was just another chance to be reborn again, only, with much better help this time. Dumbledore wasn't expecting transfer students after the Triwizard Tournament, nor what he expecting them to be his presumed dead saviour, or Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin in the flesh. AU, sort of sequel to Phantasy, FemHarry
1. Prologue

**Lightning Strikes**

x

**Prologue**

Sirius Black sat comfortably within his armchair, contemplating life and just where it'd dropped him off. He still remembered his last night in Azkaban, the cold stone of the cell pressing up against his bare feet, the completely lack of hope that seemed to sink into his bones and refused to level it's comfortable home. It'd been that way since he'd been thrown in, and the only thought that'd been swirling about in his brain was the idea of Peter, and the fact that the rat was still out there.

So it was a rather large surprise that when his cell was opened for his next meal, three small forms slipped past the small opening to join him inside. All Sirius had done was snatch up his food and stare at the animals, trying and failing to understand just why they were here. He remembered them perfectly, a small lion cub of all things was the biggest one there, followed by a small falcon. The lack of lighting didn't allow for him to gather much about it's breed, only that it was a rather fetching dark shade. And then he'd registered the last one and nearly dropped his bread.

Before he could react though, the snake melted away, and a seven year old boy with dark curls was sat before him, curious silver eyes taking in his form. The lion and falcon seemed to follow suit, and Sirius forgot all about the two boys. Because his little God-daughter was sat in his cell in Azkaban, adjusting her round glasses that were far too large for her small nose.  
And she threw herself at him, arms around his neck and Sirius could barely comprehend what was going on.

Once the girl had finished hugging him, both she and the two boys -Salazar and Godric, they introduced themselves as- had gone on to explain a few things. He was a little sceptical about the fact his God-daughter was being reborn again and again, but if she was going to break him free and allow him to raise her in a country far away, he wasn't really going to complain. Besides, his mind -which he later found out to be quite damaged from dementor exposure- told him the girl couldn't be an Animagus otherwise. So the three had come back the next night with three brooms, and both he and the two boys had ridden their way to France with Harry flying beside them in her winged form.

.

From there, they'd accessed his Goblin vault, because the little creatures honestly didn't care unless they were doing business. And from there, he'd fled to Egypt and claimed Asylum. The government had gone beyond the English Minstery and actually given him a trial with the truth serum, and upon finding his innocence, welcomed him to the country with open arms. It was there that he'd been assigned a healer, one Aria Rahotep, and he'd hit if off with her instantly.

They'd married not long after Harriet had turned nine, two years after his escape and he'd never been happier. He'd sent out the official letter's to all the pure-blood families once his first-born son had entered the world, shortly followed by his second-born not a minute later.

The announcement of twins born to the Head of the Black family was just Sirius' way of "ha-ha!" and thumbing his nose up at the head of every other Pure-blood family.  
No one had been able to return his letter to himself, instead it went straight to the goblins so he could pick them up when he wanted. Simply because he'd placed the Fidelius charm upon his house in order to keep Harry safe, with the girl herself as secret keeper.

And he'd lived his life quite happily, raising his resurrected god-daughter and her two tag-alongs alongside his own children in relative peace.

Right up until Harry turned fifteen.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy née, Black remembered the 17th of February 1990 rather well. She'd been sitting up to table, enjoying the beautifully cooked bacon that'd been placed before her by a house-elf as she perused the newspaper. Lucius was using the fire-place in order to address the Minster and life was simply peaceful. Their only son, Draco, was also sat beside her, reading up on the book his private tutor had assigned. All in all, it was a rather peaceful, normal morning in the Malfoy household.

That'd all changed when a small, brown owl swooped in through the manor, dropping a small letter in front of both Lucius and Narcissa.

Curious, the woman had plucked up her mail, only to do a double take upon wax seal the that rested upon the back of the envelope. Because if the was the seal of the House of Black. Of course she'd heard about Sirius' break-out a few years ago, and she'd been surprised her cousin had managed to slip under the radar for so long. But if this was what she thought it was...

Breaking the seal and freeing the letter, Narcissa let her eyes fly over it. Unlike every other pure-blood letter that announced an heir, this was not wrote with pleasantries. In mind. Draco was leaning over her shoulder to read it, and Narcissa figured she might as well let him.

.

'_To whom it may concern, you nosey gits, _

_Born to Aria Black née Rahotep, and Sirius Orion Black (He-who-could-not-be-held) come these two heirs to the Black family that'll blow all of you out the water. Little Regulus Sirius Black is now the first-born heir to the Black family, and Thuban Alphard Black is the second-born heir. _

_That's right, none of you are getting your grubby inbred paws on the Black family fortune! Ha-ha!_

_Sirius Orion Black_'

.

Narcissa could remember sitting and staring at the letter and the small moving picture of the two twin boys that it'd come with for quite a while. Lucius was obviously upset, because before if Sirius were to kick the bucket, the Black family name and all it's assets would have gone to Draco through Narcissa, due to the fact Andromeda was disowned and Bellatrix had no child. Now though, there were two more little boys with a far better claim. So it meant the Black fortune was without a doubt off limits to everyone now, especially them.

She only half recognised the family name Rahotep, and after a quick search, she realized why. Descendent of the famous Egyptian queen Cleopatra. A pure-blood without a doubt. She could have almost laughed at the irony. Sirius who'd been the most vocal of the Black family, even more than Andromeda, about the blood issue, had still married a Pure-blood.

Her laughter was lost on Lucius however, who'd been called into the Ministry to try and track the man down. And she knew for a fact Sirius wouldn't have sent out that invitation unless he could not be traced.

So she just returned to her bacon instead.

* * *

**Okay, so a few people have said to me after reading Phantasy, that they'd like to see what it'd been like if she went back with Salazar and Godric. In this, Harry never even made it to Hogwarts in her previous life, Tom and Gellert took over when they were much younger. So it's an AU from that story, but the chapters will be just as long. **

**Tsume  
xxx**


	2. The Killing Curse

**Lightning Strikes**

x

**Chapter 1  
**_The Killing Curse_

Jolting up from the form he was signing in surprise, Lucius Malfoy looked up at the Minster above him, the very one who'd just dropped a mountain of papers upon his desk. It'd been an incredibly stressful week for Lucius, the major factor being that Lord Voldemort was currently nestled up nice and cosy in his manor, and as he had to go to work, that meant leaving Narcissa and Draco within his oh so tender care. He was quite honestly terrified, and he could only hope and pray that his precious son would stay far, far away from the man.

Luckily enough, school started the very next day, so he'd only have to worry about Draco today.

Yet, this didn't explain why the Minster was currently stood before his grand desk. Ever since that fateful day in June, back when Neville Longbottom of all people had narrowly escaped death at his Lord's hand and been sprouting out his return, Lucius had been very, very stressed. Making sure that the Minstery didn't believe the boy's -and of course, Dumbledore's- words, had seen his blood pressure sky-rocket. Why his Lord had even wanted to use Longbottom as the enemy from which he stole blood Lucius didn't know, but the Heir of Slytherin believe that it would be beneficial to him, so who was Lucius to complain?

"Lucius, we have a problem. The Aurors were checking out all the Black property-" oh god, this didn't sound good, "-just as a precaution you know? What with all that rubbish Dumbledore was sprouting, they were getting a bit nervous. So I figured there wasn't any harm in letting them check?"

Merlin, why had the man not run this past him first? Didn't he know his wife was a Black? He should know all that was going on in regards to that straight away.

"And, well, the town-house one has disappeared."

What? Surely not Grimmauld Place? That was Black's old house, he knew that much. And he also knew the man had sworn to never return to it. The only reason the house would disappear was if- Lucius sat back in his chair, eyes wide and he blinked slowly, mind supplying the answer he wasn't sure he wanted to believe. The only reason the house would disappear was if the Lord had placed it on lock-down.

"I believe it would be prudent, Minster, if we were to both go and take a look."

.

They apperated into an alleyway nearby, emerging out of the threshold onto the street. Already there was a contingency of Aurors present, muggle-repellent wards was without a doubt thrown up. No, they were probably drowning the street right now. The house itself was absent, only numbers 11 and 13 in place. The muggles, being the fools they are, would have accepted it as a mistake. But not them. Approaching Mad-Eye Moody, who did nothing other than glare at him with that disturbing blue eye, Lucius turned his attention back to the missing town-house.

"I, Lord Lucius Malfoy, demand that 12 Grimmauld Place shows itself!"

There was an almighty groan, old magic fighting old magic, before his request was not only denied, but the subsequent magic back-lash sent him soaring away, crashing into a wall. A slip of paper was spat at him from where the missing house should have grown from, and enraged, Lucius snatched it up.  
Scrawled across the parchment were the words '_try again you inbred ponce_'.

At Moody's bark like laugh, Lucius shot to his feet, wand in hand and paper on fire.

"Oh, he's certainly in there Minster. It's the wards that'll be the problem. Orion Black was notorious for his paranoia. My wife claims this is house is as heavily warded as Hogwarts itself."

"I want it cracked open!" The Minster bellowed at the Aurors, red in the face as he did so. And Lucius strode away, already snarling internally and wondering how he'd present this in his report to the Dark Lord. Because those Aurors had no chance of opening the place up.

No chance at all.

* * *

Upon the first of September, one Hermione Granger was knocked out of her reading material when the Hogwarts Express began to spluttered to a halt. Understandably confused, she took a look at the other occupants of the room. Amongst the face's present, it was Neville Longbottom that looked back at her with the same worry in his eyes. She remembered back in first year, when Neville had been nothing more than a nervous, pudgy first year. And she remembered how at the start of this past summer, he'd turned up, having narrowly escaped death at the hands of a reborn Dark Lord, pale and covered in blood. He hadn't even been able to say how he'd gotten away, and no amount of looking over the memory could change that. It was obvious that over the holiday's the boy had shed the last of his puppy fat, and was now sat before her like any other teen on the train, average in height and with a build that said he'd started to take his fitness levels a bit more seriously.

"What's going on?" Ginny Weasley, a fourth year who'd become part of their group, looked up at Hermione with absolute confusion in her eyes.

Unlike her elder brother Ron, who was a complete waste of space as far as Hermione was concerned, the girl actually looked up to her for her smarts, unlike Ron who constantly put her down. Back at in the very beginning, she'd been affected by the taunts, the insults. Yet, ever since she'd seen the boy receive his first report card and listened to the Howler from his mother; well, that'd quickly reaffirmed that Hermione was better off doing what she was doing.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny whispered, suddenly frightfully pale as she stared out of the compartment window.

Hermione followed her gaze before she felt all the blood in her body stop. He was exactly as Neville have described him. Unnaturally tall, with bone white skin and glowing red eyes. Dressed in a light black cloak that just screamed menacing. If that weren't terrifying enough, there were a collection of Death-Eaters around him, gathered together with their chilling masks on, faceless and nameless.

"Give me Longbottom, and the rest of you shall live." It was a low, vile hissed that invaded her brain, a stinging pain was left behind as the words died out.

But all Hermione could do was look over at her friend, the one requested, as her mind whirled ferociously. Neville couldn't go out there, he'd die in the face of all that. But what were they suppose to do? Only a handful of the seventh years were able to apperate, and even then they wouldn't be able to get to Dumbledore in time. No way, not with Hogwarts and their anti-apperation wards.

"Will you leave everyone alone?" Neville had opened the window whilst she'd been trying to think, calling out to the mad-man out there. A chilling grin lit up the pale face, and Voldemort's head dipped slightly.

"You have my word."

Snatching up Neville's hand, Hermione stood too. Because if Neville was going out there, so was she. He was her best friend. And they were not going down without a fight. Ginny appeared to share the same value.

.

They strode out before Voldemort, flanking Neville's sides with their wands out and hands trembling. Hermione forced herself to swallow down the sick that was nestled in the back of her throat, watching as Voldemort smiled at Neville, lifting his wand and pointing it at the boy.

"See here, how your last hope submits. How he realizes it is futile to fight against me. He recognises that I am his superior, that I am right. And for that, you shall have a painless death." The red eyes focused on Neville, the taunting, chilling smile still present. "Goodbye Neville Longbottom. _Avada Kedavra_!"

.

There was a bang, and Hermione's eyes were filled with green light, a body smashing into her. But the angle was all wrong, if Neville had been hit by the curse, he should have flown backwards towards the train, not into her. Something was wrong. Looking upwards, Hermione found herself looking into Neville's very much alive eyes, who looked just as confused as she was.

Voldemort let out a low shriek and Neville scrambled from her form so that Hermione could look up. Someone had thrown Neville to a side, and that someone was currently laid out on the grass, long black hair thrown all over their -her?- face. Voldemort's eyes were round, wide and most certainly livid. And to everyone's amazement, a chuckle went through the air, albeit low and tired.

"That's twice now," a raspy breath murmured out, and it took Hermione a second before she realized it'd come from the raven haired girl. But that should be impossible! The killing curse had struck the girl, she knew that much, because Voldemort had given no indication it had not. No one survived that curse! Only one person in the world had ever- Hermione cut herself off, gasping in shock. There was no way, she was-

"You're suppose to be dead!"

One of the Death-Eaters seemed to agree, because wands were suddenly drawn as the raven haired girl got to her feet. No, as Harriet Potter got to her feet. She was bent over double, breathing hard as if she'd just run a marathon, not been hit with an killing curse. Voldemort had lost all interest in them now, completely focused upon Harriet Potter as he was. Round spectacles seemed to slip slightly forwards on the bridge of her nose, bright green eyes looking at the biggest threat and scar visible between her bangs of black hair. As she finally straightened up and pulled out her wand, she grinned.

"Hello Tom, long time no see."

The name seemed to infuriate the Dark Lord, for his snake like eyes became narrow slits and his grip on his wand tightened magnificently. Harriet for her part just offered up an exhausted grin, and there were suddenly two sharp cracks as double bodies apperated in, landing beside Harriet. However, much to Hermione's dismay, it was not in fact, the Head-master or any of his Order.

.

Instead, she was faced with two tall teenaged boys. One with hair as black and Harriet's own, and other with sunny, golden blond locks.

"Sorry we're late Harry, Godric insisted on fetching his sword." The darker haired one murmured, clutching a wand in his hand. His face was handsome, clean-shaven with dazzling grey eyes. He was beautiful, that was without a doubt, and it was obvious something he was born with, not groomed into. The other one, Godric, wore his wave golden locks up in a high-ponytail, probably to keep them from his eyes. A light dusting of stubble ran along his jaw-line and a grin was upon his face as his brown eyes stared lovingly down at the blade he held. And Hermione gasped, because that was Gryffindor's sword. Suddenly, she realized the boy was called Godric, was that coincidence?

"It's okay Sal, I only got hit by a killing curse, no biggy," Harriet murmured, taking up a defensive duelling stance that the two boys had arrived in as 'Sal' snorted.  
Voldemort held his hand up to stop the Death-Eaters advancing, instead he himself took a slow step forwards. And the two boy's closed ranks upon Harriet, eyes trailing across the other Death-Eaters, waiting for a slip up.

"I would ask, Harriet Potter, how you live. But I know for certain that Black was not one of my men. Oh, how I wished he had been though. Regardless, it no longer matters. Now, you die."

"Actually, I'd check on your ring and locket Riddle. Oh, maybe the cup and diary while you're at it? Because I know you can't get at the diagram."

Time seemed to freeze at Harriet's words, and Hermione had no idea why. But something had changed, the atmosphere had changed, crackling with tension and suddenly Voldemort was much, much more tense. His voice was a low hiss, word's scrambled in the language that only a Parselmouth could possibly know.

And to the Gryffindors' absolute amazement, both Harriet and Sal answered back, smirking when Voldemort's eyes widened at them.

Before a curse could be fired though, the raven haired girl threw a golden -broken- locket towards Voldemort, disapperating as she did so. The two boys followed with a matching crack. And then, Voldemort and his Death-Eaters were gone too.

Hermione stared at the ground that Harriet Potter had occupied, head spinning.

What had just happened?

* * *

"You did what?"

Wincing at the deafening bellow, Harriet Lily Potter forced herself to remain still as her upper arm was wrapped up in bandages. The white material was rough against the tender skin, a cutting curse having dug deep into her flesh not ten minutes earlier. They'd reappeared in the entrance way after activating their emergency port-keys, having only just gotten away from Tom and his brutal, murderous nature. She'd managed to trick him into following her to Riddle manor, and then disapperating away, once both Godric and Salazar had assured her they'd gotten an anti-apperation ward set up and ready to go on the Hogwarts express. They wouldn't be able to get near the train again.

"He was attacking the Express Sirius, people were going to die. I was planning on going to Hogwarts anyway."

Sirius snarled, throwing open the door and stalking out of the dining room, ignoring the resounding bang as the wooden oak met wall.

Rolling his eyes, Salazar turned his attention back to her wounded arm, muttering under his breath about 'the hazards of inbreeding that'd lead to his idiot of a descendent'. Godric was sat upon one of the chairs, lovingly stroking his sword and smiling as he did so.

"I'm still loving the fact killing curses don't bother you," Godric mused, breathing upon one of the ruby gems before wiping at it with his shirt sleeve.

"Comes with having friends in high places I guess," Harriet snapped back, hissing beneath her breath as Salazar tightened the bandage a little too much. The teen just looked up at her from his knelt position, one dark eyebrow raised before he turned his attention back to the bandage. Upon finishing, he took her hand within his, pressing a small kiss to the tips of her knuckles. Years ago, Godric had explained that it was an old custom to bless the injured with a quick recovery. She'd been more surprised that Salazar Slytherin was Hogwarts' first healer to be honest.

"And that's another thing! No boy's at this school!" Sirius snapped, coming back into the room, armed with a huge bag of sweets and an almighty glare. "There are all sorts of hellish boys up there, and even if they are somewhat decent, I've got enough trouble fending off these two."

Harriet laughed, rolling her eyes before bowing slightly back to Salazar. Growing up with the two, learning about the old ways, the old customs, had been beyond incredible. Her Hermione would have killed to meet them. Hell, this Hermione would probably kill to meet them.

Accepting the sweets from her god-father, Harriet smiled.

There was a flurry of movement and two twin heads came bouncing into the room, attacking both herself and Godric in turn. She almost missed little Aquila making her way in and attaching herself to Salazar's leg.

"Do you have to go?" Regulus asked, little five year old hands pawing at her face and poking her cheeks. Thuban, curled up in Godric's arms from where the teen had caught him, nodded his head in agreement. Meanwhile, Aquila was just sobbing into Salazar's leg, begging him not to leave her. It was times like this that Harriet remembered the two of them had been parents in their past life; Godric she'd have already expected to be a great parent. But she was constantly surprised by the way Salazar dealt with Aquila. The little girl was completely in love with Salazar, much to Sirius' mock despair. And it'd be a big fat lie if Salazar ever said he wasn't attached to her.

With some promises to return home for the winter break, the three disappeared with a crack.

* * *

**Tada, no authors note, got to be something real quick, I'll reply with a message to any questions.  
Ta, and thanks for reading,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


End file.
